


A Little Spark of Black

by Panthera_tigris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Incest, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_tigris/pseuds/Panthera_tigris
Summary: The twins have a game they play.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Endgame and I'm fucked up come talk to me about it.  
> buckysaurus.tumblr.com
> 
> This is a repost because accidental deletion whoopsie
> 
> Tags will be added

If you had asked her five years ago whether she would be where she is now, Wanda would have laughed in your face or called an ambulance because clearly you're delusional.  
And yet here she is- in the grand ballroom of Stark Tower, dressed to the nines and drinking possibly the most expensive tasting whiskey in existence.

  
Wanda caught a stray drop of amber liquid rolling down the side of her glass with her tongue. She glanced around at the fellow party go-ers and wondered if that is what civilized people are supposed to do. But no one so much as spared a glance her way- who would bother paying attention to little old her when they could be shmoozing it up with the collection of millionaires and billionaires present or even the infamous Tony Stark himself.

  
Wanda clicked her nails against her half empty glass- the polish matching the blood red color of the satin her dress consisted of. She unconsciously smoothed the sleek material over her hips. This was stupid. She didn't belong here; she should have just come up with another plan like whatever Pietro had come up with. How could she really ever match up to Stark 's caliber in this sort of situation?

  
Stark had thrown many a gala and benefit in the past few months in an attempt to smooth over his public image since the whole Ultron situation. Tonight's proceeds went to some disaster relief foundation in Sokovia- most likely an attempt at a gesture of good will towards Wanda and her brother. However the twins had found Starks hospitality and devotion to repairing damage he may or may not have caused was more than enough to earn at least a semblance of forgiveness and more...

  
Wanda wrapped her fingers around her clutch sitting on the bar and took one last swig from her glass.

  
"Are you even legal to drink?" His voice sounded from behind her, smirk evident in his voice.

  
"First of all, the drinking age in Sokovia is eighteen. Second, I am more than old enough, even in your country. And third, I could- as I believe the expression goes- drink you under the table, Stark." She smiled. Tony came to stand beside her at the bar and looked down at her with warm brown eyes.

  
"In that case, let me buy you another." Tony offered with a pearly white toothy smile.

  
"You realize this is an open bar, right?" Wanda cocked an eyebrow and released her grip on her clutch, maybe her plan would work afterall.

  
"I was not aware. I should really be involved in the actual event planning, shouldn't I?" Tony laughed, a low rumble in his chest.

"Anyways, what is the lady drinking?"

  
"Whiskey." She paused. "On the rocks as you say."

  
"Really?" Tony asked, a surprised chuckle.

"You seem more like a clear alcohol chick to me."

  
"Well I do enjoy a good Sokovian vodka now and again, but whiskey has always been a favorite of mine." Wanda replied as Tony signaled the bartender.

  
"A whiskey for the lady and a vodka tonic for myself, barkeep."

  
Another glass of whiskey was placed in front of her a moment later and Wanda gratefully took a long sip.

  
"There's a lot I'm learning about you these days Ms. Maximoff." Stark said, his voice lowered slightly before he took a sip of his own drink.

  
"And there is still much you do not know about me, Stark." Wanda said with a smirk, peering at him over her glass.

  
"I think I'm beginning to realize that."

  
Nearly an hour later and the two of them hadn't moved from their place by the bar. The classical music was quiet enough for the two of them to exchange slightly exaggerated stories of their lives over another whiskey and another vodka tonic. Wanda's silk gown held tightly to her curves and ended just above the floor. The back had a large v cut into it, ending just before the curve of her ass. Tony had comfortingly placed a hand on her back moments ago but as the conversation went on Wanda noticed the hand slowly trailing lower and lower until it rested on the last of her exposed skin before the rise of her ass. Wanda smiled to herself. It was an approach that she preferred to take over her brother's usual strategy- it's easier to catch flies with honey.

  
"And how is your brother dearest doing since his whole- coma thing?" Tony asked, distracting her from her thoughts.

"He is well. He is getting back to the old Pietro I knew before the experimentation. In more ways than one." Wanda smiled widely.

  
"That's good to hear for the little twerp." Tony paused awkwardly. "Can you answer a question about him for me?"

  
Wanda pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "That would depend on the question, Stark."

  
"Is he- is he gay?"

  
Wanda nearly spat out her drink and made a noise somewhere between choking and laughing.

  
"You have noticed his advances then?" She asked once she regained her breath.

  
"I guess so." Stark narrowed his eyes at her and rested his elbow on the bar and his chin on his palm. "You knew he was into me? And I know I can be oblivious but don't think I don't notice this whole seductress thing you've got going on tonight."

  
Wanda licked her lips and looked at the amber swirling in her glass.

  
"I cannot deny that the both of us have been making... efforts towards you." Wanda paused and smiled slightly. "You Americans have such a linear understanding of sexuality. Yes, Pietro likes to sleep with men- but he also loves bedding women and everything in between the two all the same."

"That I can understand and get behind." Stark looked up at her from his bent position.

  
"Believe me I am aware of just how behind the concept you are- I have seen the tabloids." Wanda chuckled and she swore she saw a tint of blush creep up Stark's neck.

  
"That still doesn't quite explain why you're hitting on me, Red." Stark said, his fingers still idly brushing the exposed skin of her lower back.

  
Wanda sighed slightly, searching for the right words- but Stark is a brash and brazen person, the brash an brazen approach ought to work well.

  
"Well," She paused, reaching out a hand to let her fingers trail down his stomach. "My brother and I have a game, you see. We have been playing for as long as I can seem to remember and the rounds just keep getting more and more," Her fingers trailed down his suit until they reached the line of his belt. "Interesting."

  
Stark took in a sharp intake of breath and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Go on."

  
"Pietro and I both try to seduce a person. Whoever succeeds wins that round." Wanda leaned in closer so Stark could feel her breath play across his ear. "The winner gets fucked, obviously. And the loser generally also gets fucked, if you know what I am saying."

  
Tony blinked and tried his utmost to redirect the blood pooling in his groin back to his brain so he could form a more coherent thought.

  
"So you," Tony breathed quietly. "Are trying to talk me into a threesome with you and Speedy?"

  
Wanda smiled and shrugged with a small nod.

  
"How could a guy say no to that?"

  
Just a few minutes later Wanda was waiting at the bar for Stark to make the proper rounds goodbyes to all of his guests. Wanda found herself biting her lip as heat pooled between her legs in anticipation. Stark was back in matter of seconds and he took her hand in his and lead her away to the elevator

.  
"I thought you said you would be done in ten minutes?" Wanda smiled playfully and toyed with the lapels of his suit jacket as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

  
"Yeah well it's sort of hard to make a coherent sentence when I have someone like you waiting for me." He said with a smirk before leading her into the elevator.

  
"Jarvis, penthouse. May as well turn off all the upper level cameras for a while too. Tony smiled, Wanda's hand still in his.

  
As soon as Jarvis chimed in reply and the elevator doors shut, Wanda placed both palms firmly on Tony's chest and pushed him back against the wall, her mouth then finding his in a searing kiss. Tony pushed back with equal force, one hand flying to the nape of her neck to tangle in her brown tresses and the other sliding down the expanse of her back.

  
Their lips moved in unison until the kiss devolved into a blissful battle of tongues and teeth. Wanda's fingers loosened the knot of his bow tie and then worked to push his suit jacket from his shoulders. Tony's hand finally moved down to grope at one of her clothed ass cheeks and Wanda let out a low moan into the kiss. Tony finally broke away for air and Wanda took the opportunity to assault down his neck with open mouthed kisses. She bit down on his pulse point and the smoothed her tongue over it to cool the pain and Tony let out a groan. Wanda felt the hardness growing in his dress pants and ground her hips into his- the both of them letting out a soft moan at the friction.

  
"What about you're brother?" Tony breathed out between kisses and groans. They had long since arrived at Tony's floor and the elevator doors stood open.

  
"Oh do not worry about him." She giggled. "I am sure he is around here somewhere. Aren't you Pietro?" She asked the open air.

  
"Yes I am." A voice sounded from toward the bedroom. "And you are a cheater, Wanda."

  
"You see?" Wanda grinned and pulled a confused Tony by his shirt towards the back bedroom. But he lingered in the doorway at the sight before him. Pietro was sprawled out naked on Tony's bed, his silver hair splayed put on one of the fluffy pillows. Pietro lifted his arm in a lazy wave towards Tony. Tony's gaze wandered down the other man's body, lingering on each muscle and Pietro's hard weeping cock bobbing between his legs.

  
"Now is that not a beautiful sight, Stark?"

Wanda licked her lips and watched as her brother propped himself up on his elbows.

  
"You knew I was doing this after the gala.That is not fair." Pietro frowned at his sister.

"Well I got to him first, so I win." Wanda smiled. "And when has showing up naked and hard in someone's home ever actually worked for you."

  
Pietro narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Twice actually. Something about my cock that people just love." Pietro smirked arrogantly and gave himself a tug to accentuate his point.

  
"I will admit that is true." Wanda smiled and swiftly peeled out of the arms of her dress- the fabric pooling around her feet. She stepped away from it and kicked her heels and the dress into the corner leaving her completely nude before the two men in the room. Wanda stood with her back to the doorway and Tony, giving him fantastic view of her perky ass.

  
Pietro shifted towards the end of the bed and took Wanda's hand gently in his and turned her so her front was facing Tony.

  
"Look at her, Stark." Pietro said, his voice low as he trailed his other hand up her side and rose to stand behind her. "Isn't she beautiful?"

  
Tony for the first time in his life was entirely at a loss for words. His mouth grew dry and he bit at his lips and Pietro's fingertips danced along Wanda's skin and he pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders. Pietro reached to knead at one of her breasts and Wanda let out a low whine. Tony noticed how Pietro seemed to watch Wanda with utter adoration as her eyes fluttered closed.

  
"She is very reactive- as you may have already learned." Pietro accentuated his point by rolling a nipple between his fingers, earning a low groan from Wanda's throat as she threw her head back onto his shoulder. Pietro sighed and slid his cock against the crack of her ass- grateful for finally some friction after all this time waiting.  
Pietro laid back down on Tony's bed, pulling Wanda down with him. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before muttering out. "Are you going to stand in the doorway all night, Stark?"

  
"Wasn't planning on it." Tony fumbled out after regaining his composure- his dick growing achingly heavy in his dress pants. He found his way over to the foot of the bed- still clad in everything but his suit jacket, abandoned without a thought in the elevator.

  
"Why don't you do a little strip for us, Stark?" Wanda giggled between pressing kisses to Pietro's chest.

  
"I don't know, Wanda. You may still have some convincing to do." Pietro suggested.

  
"I do believe you are right, brother." Wanda grinned wickedly before shifting onto all fours and crawling over Pietro to reach where Tony stood watching them. Wanda rose to her knees and began working away at the buttons on Tony's vest and his dress shirt. Finally she pushed both garments from his shoulders and let her fingers trail back down the muscles of his chest and abdomen to rest at his belt buckle. Wanda took a moment to press gentle kisses to the scars where the Arc reactor once laid in his chest. She kissed her way over to one of his nipples and slowly dragged her tongue over it while she quickly undid the buckle and popped open the fly of his pants, letting them fall to pool around his ankles.

  
Wanda pressed feather light kisses down the outline if his length through his boxer briefs, suckling a wet spot in the fabric towards the tip. Wanda hooked her fingers the the band of his boxers and tugged- the fabric joining the pants around his ankles and his hard length springing free.

  
Wanda blew cold air onto the tip beading with precome and Tony shivered involuntarily, his eyes falling shut when the tip was encased in the wet heat of Wanda's mouth. Tony sighed blissfully as she swirled her tongue around the tip and pressed into his slit ever so slightly. She worked down, taking more of his length between her lips as she watched him through her eyelashes. Tony's eyes screwed shut when Wanda did something wonderful and indescribable with her tongue.

  
Tony only registers that he heard the creak of the bed moving once Pietro is already standing behind him with his chest (and his cock) pressing against his backside. Wanda moved faster, her head bobbing back and forth over his cock and Tony let out a loud moan and tossed his head back against the younger man's shoulder. Pietro let his hands wander the expanse on Tony's chest and abdomen, lingering to trace scars and marks he felt. His stubby nails pinched Tony's nipples and Tony swore.

  
"Now Mr. Stark" Pietro whispered lowly, his breath ghosted across Tony's face. "How would you like to do this? Would you like to come like this while I fuck her? Or would you want to fuck my sister? Or even fuck me? It's all up to you."

  
Tony let out a groan.

  
"Use your words, Mr. Stark." Pietro grinned.

  
"Wanda. I would very much like to fuck Wanda." Tony said, in between groans and he felt Pietro's cock twitch at his words. At that Wanda pulled off Tony's cock with a rather undignified noise, her lips red and glistening.

  
"You know," She raised an eyebrow. "Just because I have my mouth full does not mean you should talk about me like I am not here."

  
"Only if the two of you actually call me Tony and not Mr. Stark like I'm you're teacher or some shit." Tony let out a laugh.

  
"You hear that, Wanda? He likes it when we say his name." Pietro smirked and gave Tony a small slap on the ass. "Now go get behind her, Tony."

  
Tony made a face at him and did as he was told, walking around the bed and planting himself on his knees behind Wanda. Wanda canted her hips up and arched her back, pressing her center against him. Tony took himself in his hand and lined his length up with her entrance and pushed in to the hilt into Wanda's heat in one smooth thrust.

  
"God Tony." Wanda let out in a drawn out whine at the feeling of being filled and stretched.

  
"Fuck-" Tony cursed. She let her head fall forward but soon Pietro's hand was under her chin tilting her back up.

  
"Open up darling." Pietro hummed, holding his cock by her lips. Wanda eagerly took him between her lips and sucked lightly. Pietro moaned out and nodded towards Tony once he regained his composure. Tony tentatively pulled himself out until just his tip remained buried inside her before snapping his hips back against her. Wanda let out a little cry and the motion sent Pietro's cock further down her throat.

  
Tony began thrusting with a quick pace, each one moving Wanda over Pietro's cock. Tony placed both of his hands on her hips to help steady himself and help Wanda push back against each thrust. He adjusted his angle ever so slightly and managed to brush over the one spot that cause Wanda to nearly cry out around Pietro's cock. Tony watched Pietro's reaction from the vibrations in Wanda's throat- his eyes closed and he teased his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey, c'mere." Tony huffed out, leaning forward over Wanda while attempting to keep thrusting. Pietro cracked an eye open and then the other, blinking a few times before realizing Tony was talking to him. Pietro leaned forwards with a smile and Tony closed the gap to press his lips against the younger man's. The angle made Tony's thrusts more shallow and sloppy but the searing kiss was equally sloppy but wonderful.

  
Tony and Pietro felt Wanda wiggle between them and she let out a low frustrated whine.

  
"So selfish." Pietro chuckled between kisses, pushing his silver bangs from his sweaty forehead. Wanda let the tops of her teeth graze against Pietro's skin and he took in a sharp breath. "Yeah okay, I get it jerk."

  
Tony laughed lowly and pressed a last kiss to Pietro's mouth, letting his tongue drag across the silver haired man's bottom lip.

Tony's fingers pressed into Wanda's hips before he began an unrelenting pace, grazing over the spot that drove Wanda crazy everytime. Wanda's hands fisted in the silken sheets as sparks traveled from her cut and up her spine sending her into oblivion. Tony felt her walls flutter around his cock as she came with a loud moan around Pietro's cock. The vibrations from Wanda's throat sent Pietro over the edge, spilling himself into her with a groan, the hand fisted in her hair trembling with exertion. He pulled his softening dick from her lips and swallowed his seed down with a smirk. Pietro collapsed on the edge of the mattress and Wanda let her arms give out and bury her face in the sheets as Tony continued to pound into her from behind. Wanda felt Pietro's probing hand pressing two fingers against her clit. Wanda cried out and the over stimulation pushed her over the edge once again. Her walls clenched down around Tony's cock and his hips stuttered before spilling himself into her with a groan, the pads of his fingers digging bruises into her hip bones.

  
Tony caught his breath after a few moments and pulled himself out and let himself fall back among the pillows. Wanda simply let her legs give out and collapsed with a satisfied sigh, resting her feet in Tony's lap. Pietro scooted back across the bed and rested his head in Tony's lap next to his sister's feet. Tony chuckled and let his hand card through the sweaty silver locks. Pietro glared at Wanda's feet for a moment before licking a stripe up the arch of one. Wanda kicked out slightly.

  
"Really?" Wanda said, her voice muffled by the sheets.

  
"Yes." Pietro hummed with a dorky grin.

Wanda shifted around and rested her head in Tony's lap next to Pietro. He cast his arm over her hip and Tony used his free hand to comb through Wanda's hair.

  
"Don't you Wonder Twins dare fall asleep like this. I need to lay down too." Tony sighed. "Granted if spending the night is good with you're rule book or whatever."

  
"I am okay with it if both of you are." Pietro mumbled sleepily.

  
"As long as there is a round two later on." Wanda said with a wink in Tony's direction. Tony laughed, mid-yawn.

"Maybe in the morning, I need some recoup time." Tony nudged their heads off his lap and let him stretch out into a laying position. "I'm not the young man I once was. Nor am I infused with magical cosmic powers."

  
Wanda shrugged and curled herself against Tony's side and Pietro did the same and leaned over to press a kiss to Wanda's forehead.

  
Wanda shot her brother a look with tired eyes and Pietro raised a questioning eyebrow in response. Wanda tried to communicate to her brother with a fleeting glance in their companion's direction. Pietro rolled his eyes an mouthed 'No, Wanda' with a shake of his head,

  
She narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat shifting her gaze to Tony.

  
"So Tony," Wanda started, her brother glaring at her. "How is Pepper these days?"

  
"She's alright." Tony said, raising his eyebrow after a pause. "She went back to Malibu after we decided to end things."

  
"Why was that?" Wanda asked.

  
"Well Wanda," Pietro started, glaring pointedly at her. "I don’t think that us any of our business."

  
"No, it's alright man." Tony interrupted and frowned. "We just thought that I wasn’t in a healthy place for a relationship right now."

  
Pietro sighed. "I'm sorry but that is just bullshit."

  
"Excuse me?" Tony asked while Wanda felt a smile grow on her face.

  
"Do you love the woman?" Pietro asked pointedly. Tony cleared his throat.

  
"Well yes. Of course I love her."

  
"The what the fuck are you doing here, hmm?" Pietro asked simply.

  
"It's not that simple, Speedy."

  
"No actually it is." Pietro chuckled.

  
"If you love her, then you should go after her." Wanda chimed in, fingering the hair on Tony's chin.

  
"You think?"

  
"Yes." The twins answered simultaneously.

  
"Okay…" Tony sighed. "I'll take the jet out to see her tomorrow."

  
"Good." Pietro smiled smugly.

  
"But you're still ours until then." Wanda smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against Tony's skin and he chuckled in response.

  
"So do you guys intend on carrying out this game with the rest of the team?"

  
"Maybe," Pietro mumbled, his voice muffled as his cheek pressed against Tony's shoulder. "If we find the right person."

  
"May I suggest Capsicle? The dude has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he coughs up splinters. He could use a roll in the hay to unwind." Tony chuckled to himself, starting to drift off.

  
"He is really attractive." Wanda shot a look at her brother. "Like really attractive."

  
"Do you think the super soldier enhancements extend to all body parts?" Pietro cocked an eyebrow.

Wanda laughed as Tony started to snore lightly. "God I really hope so."


	2. Steve

Pietro wins the second round. But to be fair, he wasn't exactly trying when he won.

There he was, just minding his own business in the gym of Stark Tower when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him.

He did his utmost to ignore whoever it was and continue on punching the swinging bag in front of him. Whoever it was persisted and the hairs on the back of Pietro's neck started to prickle in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He says rather harshly, with a particularly rough left hook to the punching bag. He wasn't exactly in the mood to have his powers oogled at by some random worker or SHIELD agent.

Behind him Steve coughed. "Ah sorry, I'll just go."

"No!" Pietro nearly shouted. "No it's okay, I didn't know it was you."

He grabbed at the punching bag to stop the swinging before using his teeth to tear at the tape wrapped around his knuckles.

"What's up Stevey-boy?" Pietro smiled a toothy grin over his shoulder. He could swear the captain actually blushed slightly.

"Stevey-boy? Really?" Steve asked, exasperatedly. Pietro just winked over his shoulder.

"So what can I do for you, Steve?" Pietro asked after a moment of somewhat awkward silence.

Steve paused and worried his lip between his teeth. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"I am an open book, Cap." Pietro said with a shrug, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Have you-" Steve started. "Have you been flirting with me?"

Pietro laughed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I flirt with everybody, Captain. Why? Does it bother you?"

"That didn't really answer my question, Pietro." Steve glanced downwards, seemingly focused on his shoes.

"Yes, Steve. I've been flirting with you." Pietro said with a sigh. "Would you like me to stop? Is that what this is?"

"No, not exactly." Steve mumbled. Pietro quirked up an eyebrow. He stood and walked across the floor towards Steve's figure looming in the doorway.

"Then why do you want to know?" Pietro stopped in front of the taller man and cocked his head to the right.

"I want to know what it's like to be gay." Steve forced out after hesitating a few awkward seconds.

"Oh." Pietro said, taken aback. "Uh, well for starters I'm not gay I'm bisexual, do you know what that means?"

"Please, I'm nearly a century old, not dead." Steve muttered defensively. "Plus I can work out the meaning of the word by it's Latin roots."

Pietro chuckled. "Of course you can. Can I ask why you want to know?"

Steve bit his lip. "Because I've found that I want to flirt too. At you. With you- I mean. Flirt with you back. Which is ah- pretty new to me."

"Oh." Pietro said again. "Oh!"

Pietro paused before taking another step towards Steve and placed a hand lightly against his chest.

"What would you like to do about that, Captain?" Pietro glanced up at Steve's face through his eyelashes. The pair hovered close together for a moment. Steve tentatively raised a hand to card it through Pietro's silver locks before coming to a stop to cradle his head lightly.

Steve swallowed hard. "I've never-"

"Kissed someone?" Pietro asked incredulously. Steve scoffed lightly.

"Of course I've kissed people, just never another guy." He explained.

"Do you want to?" Pietro moved close enough to Steve that he could feel his breath ghost across his face. Steve nodded slowly.

Pietro rose on the balls of his feet to place his lips gently on Steve's for just a few seconds. Steve stiffened but after a few moments relaxed into Pietro.

They broke apart slowly. Steve's eyes fluttering open and his mouth slack. They stood there for a handful of moments before Steve tightened the hand in Pietro's hair and brother Pietro's mouth to his once again, this time harder and more insistent.

Pietro sighed into the kiss, letting himself relax into Steve, who placed his other hand on Pietro's hip. Pietro broke away with a small smile.

"See, not so bad?"

"Not so bad." Steve agreed with a grin forming on his face.

Hours later Pietro burst into his shared dwelling with his sister. From her place on the couch, Wanda visibly jumped at her brothers loud entrance.

"I win." He smiled between kisses to her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Wanda asked between giggles. "Do tell."

"Steve kind of came on to me while I was working out earlier." He said proudly.

"That doesn't seem like a very Steve thing to do." Wanda noted.

"No it certainly doesn't. Which is why I think we have to play this differently than usual."

"And how's that?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We woo him." Pietro smiled. "He's exploring his sexuality so we have to be gentle. Plus the man just deserves a good wooing."

"So we woo him." She agreed.

And so two days later the two siblings found themselves outside the door to Steve's quarters with all the supplies for a beach side picnic. A classic romcom date. Pietro rapped on the door quickly and was answered just as quick. Steve nearly flung the door open.

"Jarvis told me you were coming." Steve explained. Pietro cleared his throat.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for a picnic, Steve."

"The both of you?" Steve asked, eyes shifting between the twins. They both nodded.

"You see, Steve. My sister and I are kind of a packaged deal, as it were." Pietro offered as an explanation, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see." Steve's eyes narrowed.

"And I do mean intimately as well." Pietro interjected. Wanda smacked his arm. "What? He needed to know!"

"You could have been more delicate about it, Piet." Wanda chastised. The two bickered for a moment while an awestruck Steve stood in his socks in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Steve interrupted. "A-are you offering what I think you're offering?"

"Yes, if you're interested." Wanda smiled and raised her little picnic basket. "Or just a picnic between friends if you aren't interested."

"No!" Steve replied a little too loudly and a little too quickly. He continued in a quiet voice. "I'm interested."

The twins smiled simultaneously, looking eerily similar. Steve toed on his shoes before Wanda grabbed him by the hand and lead the trio down the hallway to the elevator.

Less than an hour later they found themselves outside the city proper at a secluded area of coastline. Wanda grabbed a blanket and her basket from the trunk of Pietro's car. She picked a spot near the water and spread out the blanket before digging into her basket and laying out sandwiches for the three of them as well as a bottle of pink wine.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just kind of guessed." Wanda explained with a shrug, as the two men with her sat down cross-legged on the blanket.

"I'm sure whatever you brought is fine." Steve said with a smile. Wanda poured the wine into three separate glasses and handed them off to their new owners.

"If you're trying to get me drunk, it won't work." Steve laughed awkwardly.

Wanda pretended to gasp. "Sir, I would /never/."

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. He picked up his sandwich and took a big bite, just to have something to do as to not be the awkward mess he was.

Eventually, they fell into companionable conversation. Switching between topics like their most recent mission, fellow Avengers and the expensive wine Wanda had brought. Just as the sun was about to set, Steve piped up.

"So what's exactly the deal with you two?"

"We're a packaged deal. Like Piet said before." Wanda smiled, scooting closer to Steve's warmth as the cool night was beginning to set in.

"How does that, ah- work exactly?" Steve asked as Pietro slung an arm around Steve's back.

"It's pretty simple, really." Pietro shrugged and leaned in close enough to the other man that his breath ghosted across Steve's cheek. Pietro's tongue darted out to lick at his canine suggestively. "We could show you."

A violent blush crept up Steve's neck and Wanda placed her hand gently on Steve's hard thigh. She leaned in to press feather-light kisses to the side of the older man's neck.

"Here?! In public?" Steve whispered, an adorable, dumb-founded, expression on his face. Wanda only giggled in reply.

"We want you to be comfortable with this, Steve." Pietro said earnestly, his hand playing with the taller man's hair. Wanda was rubbing circles on Steve's thigh and nibbled on his ear. She glanced down at Steve's lap where his hard-on was obvious through his thin basketball shorts.

"I'd say he likes the idea, Piet."

"Can we at least make it to the car, guys?" Steve asked exasperatedly. "We have an image to maintain."

"Of course." Pietro stood, holding his hands out to help his two companions up from the blanket. Wanda scurried to shove everything back into the basket it came from while Steve folded up the blanket even with a raging hard-on, like the gentleman he was.

Wanda wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and Pietro grabbed his hand to hold while they walked back to the car. At this hour the parking lot was empty except for their car, thankfully. Wanda and Steve threw everything into the trunk and then Wanda climbed into the backseat of the car, tugging Steve in after her.

She crawled all the way to the other side, sitting with her back against the closed door. Steve ended up sitting between her splayed out legs with her chest pressed up against her back. She was already mouthing along his neck again when the younger man climbed in with just enough room to crawl in between Steve's legs.

The silver-haired man let his hands roam up and down the elder's thighs with reverence.

"So, how do we do this?" Steve breathed out, his hands out to the side as if he didn't know what to do with them. "Who does what, exactly?"

"You ask too many questions, Steve." Wanda whispered before turning his head with a hand in his hair and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Their mouths moved together synchronously as Pietro's hands moved further and further up the elder's thighs until he cupped Steve's erection with one hand. Steve instantly groaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up into Pietro. Pietro massaged Steve's clothed cock gently with one hand while working the other into the blonde's waistband. He gently tugged down Steve's shorts until his cock sprang free, Steve lifted his hips to ease the process. He turned his head away from the kiss to bury his face in Wanda's neck. She reached up and carded her hand through his hair, letting her nails scratch his scalp gently.

"What do you want, Steve?" Wanda asked softly, pressing kisses to his forehead and scalp that she could reach. Pietro let his hand wrap delicately around the base of Steve's cock. Steve hissed at the skin on skin contact.

"This is all about you right now, Steve." She continued.

"What do you want us to do?" Pietro asked lowly as he started to pump Steve's manhood.

"Will you-" Steve started, mumbling into the crook of Wanda's neck. "Will you suck me, Pietro?"

"Of course he will, Steve- won't you darling?" Wanda smiled against Steve's forehead.

"I'd love to, dear sister." Pietro grinned.He craned his neck low, to press wet open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of Steve's thighs, each kiss getting closer and closer to where Steve really wanted his mouth.

"He's so good at sucking cock, Steve. Just wait." Wanda let her other hand roam Steve's chest, flicking at a nipple through his shirt. 

Pietro pressed open-mouthed kisses to the base of Steve's cock and the blond groaned, reaching back to wind a hand into Wanda's hair. Wanda hummed when Steve gripped her hair harder as Pietro licked a stripe up the bottom of his cock from root to tip.His tongue flicked against the head lightly a few times and Steve couldn’t help but moan. The younger man let his lips close around the head of the older's dick before beginning to bob his head in earnest, working a bit more of Steve's cock into his mouth with every pass. 

"Put your hand in his hair, he likes that." Wanda commanded and Steve obeyed, wrapping Pietro's shaggy silver locks in his other hand. 

"Shit!" Steve exclaimed when his cock hit the back of Pietro's throat. 

"Ooooh, Piet." Wanda grinned devilishly. "You made him swear."

Pietro hummed around the cock in his mouth in response, the vibrations shooting sparks up Steve's spine. 

"'M not gunna last long." Steve warned. Wanda shushed him, before lifting his head by his hair up to her lips once again.Wanda let her tongue lick across Steve's bottom lip before working her way into his mouth for their tongues to dance together. 

Pietro was moving his mouth up and down Steve's cock rapidly, his tongue massaging the underside, while applying the perfect amount of suction. He pulled off with an audible pop for just a moment, catching his breath. He relaxed his jaw and lowered his mouth back on Steve's cock, but didn't move. Steve instinctually thrust his cock into the wet heat, making Pietro gag slightly. 

"'M sorry." He apologized, after pulling away from Wanda. 

"Don’t worry. He wants you to fuck his mouth, Steve." She explained breathily. "Just hold his head steady by his hair and fuck his mouth." 

"Jesus christ." Steve murmured but did as he was told, holding the younger man by the hair and gently pushing his cock further into Pietro's throat. He tested the waters a bit and slowly pumped his hips up into Pietro. 

"Come on now." Wanda chastised playfully. "He can take more, can't you Piet?"

Again Pietro hummed in affirmative response. So, Steve began to move his hips seriously, each thrust making his cock go further and further down Pietro's throat. Pietro simply swallowed around the intrusion and hummed in delight when the hand in his hair tightened painfully as Steve got close. 

"Are you going to come for us, Steve?" Wanda asked, her lips mere millimeters away from his. 

"'M gunna come, Pietro." Steve warned, still pistoning his hips. "What about you two?"

"Don't worry about us, darling. We'll get ours eventually." Wanda smiled, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead.

"We want you to come for us, Steve." She continued as his hips began to stutter. "Come for us." 

Her words pushed Steve over the edge and he spilled himself down Pietro's throat with a few aborted half-thrusts. Pietro rubbed circles on Steve's thighs as he pulled off his softening cock. Steve shuddered at the feeling and slumped back into Wanda, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"I think we killed him." Pietro chuckled, his voice rough and hoarse. Pietro let himself fall forward, albeit gently, into Steve's lap. 

"Thanks for that." Steve hummed.

"Anytime." Pietro grinned.

"He means that." Wanda laughed. "Any old time."

The trio laid there like that for a few minutes before Pietro shuffled backwards out of the car and got in the front seat. He turned the car on and began the drive home while the couple in the back shifted so Steve's head was resting in Wanda's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitches  
> comments are my lifeblood homies  
> Steve will get a part two where they actually fuck :-)  
> who should be next? any requests?  
> I'm thinking Brucie B.  
> ily bbys


End file.
